


CoverArt for Docendi by ThornedHuntress

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Docendi by ThornedHuntress<br/>"Things have changed at Hogwarts after the War, much to the displeasure of Severus Snape. Not that Hermione is overly pleased by it either. But sometimes the best way to learn is to teach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Docendi by ThornedHuntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornedHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThornedHuntress).
  * Inspired by [Docendi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11645) by ThornedHuntress. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=DocendiA03copy_zps80dad408.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is for a work archived on themaplebookshelf.


End file.
